Maldición Potter
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Lily ama todas las tradiciones en su familia. Todas excepto una: "Los Potter aman el cabello pelirrojo", esa es para ella una maldición, una fea y horrible maldición. Una que ni siquiera Lily Luna Potter puede romper.


**No soy Rowling, creo que eso está claro. Yo soy un unicornio.**

_"La tradición te recuerda de dónde vienes y adónde vas"_

Las tradiciones son muy importantes, por algo son tradiciones. Aquellas que todo el mundo intenta seguir y que todos evitan romper.

En su familia existen muchas tradiciones: regalar un reloj al varón que cumpla la mayoría de edad, usar los jersey que teje la abuela Molly en Navidad, cantar "la canción del Brownie" alrededor de Molly para que sus deliciosos pastelillos no se quemen, cantar —o aullar, como su oído lo capte—a todo volumen si empieza a sonar una canción de los Rolling Stones en el raro aparato muggle de James, festejar salvajemente cada que ganan los Chudley Cannons, en fin, las tradiciones eran todas divertidas para ella. Todas excepto una...

_Los Potter aman el cabello pelirrojo._

Esa era una tradición especial, aunque si le preguntaban a ella, era algo genético. No era normal que cada Potter de su familia se hubiese sentido atraído hacía esa peculiar tonalidad de cabello.

"Tal vez sea un encantamiento conjurado tiempo atrás por alguna poderosa bruja" pensó ella, mirando el atardecer por su ventana.

—Aunque más bien yo le llamaría una maldición—masculló con expresión enfurruñada.

Y es que eso era exactamente, una estúpida y horrible maldición.

—¡Odio ser yo!—dijo ella, con una voz mucho más audible de lo que hubiese querido.

—No es cierto, Lily. Tú amas ser tú—le contradijo otra voz, sobresaltándola.

Y ahí estaba él. Hugo Weasley, alto, delgado, guapo, con esa sonrisita de niño que acaba de hacer una travesura... y pelirrojo.

—¡Hugo!—soltó Lily con reproche, en realidad le había asustado—¿Por qué no puedes hacer ruido al caminar, como una persona normal?

—Lo que pasa, mi querida Lily, es que soy un experto ninja asesino —dijo Hugo con expresión sombría y los ojos muy abiertos—Pero se supone que es un secreto, así que probablemente tendré que matarte.

Lily rió y se hizo a un lado para que Hugo se sentase a su lado, junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué no deberías estar jugando al Quidditch con los demás?—Preguntó ella, después de un rato observando por la ventana.

—Debería...pero aquí estoy.

Lily volvió sus ojos hacía él y supo al instante que había sido un error. Hugo siempre había sabido leerla como nadie más, y el imaginarse que él pudiera tener una mínima idea de lo que últimamente le pasaba por la cabeza le provocaba ganas de desaparecer de ese mundo para siempre. Era inmoral, impensable, imposible. Apartó sus ojos lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Ya vale, Lily. Dime qué es lo que sucede.

—No entiendo, Hugo...

—Sé que soy un tonto a veces...—Lily resopló, burlona. Hugo rió—Vale, soy un tonto todo el tiempo. Pero nos conocemos desde pequeños, y al menos contigo siempre sé lo que sucede. Lo que quiero decir es que...—Hugo paró de hablar, claramente enredado entre todas las palabras que quería decir.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio, dándole tiempo para que él ordenase sus palabras. Hugo no era de esas personas que sabía expresarse con facilidad, pero con ella nunca había sido así, con ella siempre había fluidez. Pero últimamente entre ellos nada era como antes.

—Lo que quiero decir es que odio no saber lo que te sucede. Siempre he podido leerte como un libro (con dibujitos, claro está, odio que los libros solo tengan letras)—Lily sonrió, aún sin mirarlo—, pero los últimos meses es como si estuvieras en blanco. Odio no poder entenderte, Lily. Me frustra porque tú me importas de verdad.

Y ahora sí que ella le miró. Hugo estaba preocupado por ella, pensaba que lo que le pasaba era algo malo. "Probablemente lo es" dijo una voz en su cabeza, que ella mandó callar al instante.

—¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?—preguntó él, de improvisto.

—¿Qué?

Entonces lo miró realmente. Lo miró a los ojos, como no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo, por miedo a no poder desprenderse de ellos jamás. Los ojos de Hugo siempre le habían parecido muy bonitos (azules y brillantes), pero en ese momento, le parecieron tristes. Ella era la causa de su tristeza y se odió por eso.

—Pues eso...—Hugo movió sus manos, intentando explicarse—... que últimamente ya no estás conmigo. Siempre que intento acercarme a ti, tú te vas. ¿Es porque ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Todo lo contrario...

—Eres el único chico con el que quiero estar, ese es el problema.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué?

Hugo parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso, pero ya no había oportunidad de regresarse. Lily tomó aire e hizo acopio de toda su valentía Gryffindor para continuar hablando.

—Pues eso...—Lily movió las manos, igual que había hecho Hugo antes, lo que provocó que ambos rieran (nerviosamente, claro)—...que últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Hugo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después sonrió de lado, como siempre hacía cuando ganaba una partida de ajedrez.

—Creo que entonces tenemos el mismo problema, pelirroja—Lily sonrió, Hugo le guiñó un ojo, pero después añadió:—A mí también me es difícil dejar de pensar en mi, soy tan arrebatadoramente atractivo.

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar de hacer comentarios idiotas? Inténtalo, no es tan difícil.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que yo no era normal. Soy un experto ninja...

—Hugo, sólo bésame.

Y él obedeció. Fue un instante apenas, sus labios se tocaron unos segundos, y después ya no. Electrizante, así lo describiría Lily. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero Hugo se apoderó de ellos de nuevo, tan rápido como un ninja, esta vez en un beso más intenso que el anterior.

—Te quiero—susurró Hugo quedamente—Y no como se supone que debería quererte, te quiero como se quiera a una chica. Yo también pienso que tú eres la única con la quiero estar, aunque yo no creo que eso sea un problema. Nunca ha sido un problema, te he querido desde siempre.

Lo supo en ese instante, estaba muerta y enterrada 10 metros bajo tierra, completamente enamorada de Hugo Weasley.

—¿Desde cuándo es que no dejas de pensar en mi, Lilu?-preguntó él, con la voz más ronca y los labios más rojos, advirtió Lily sonrojada.

—No lo sé, tal vez desde siempre. O tal vez solo sea la estúpida maldición Potter...

—¡Hey, que no es tan mala!—se quejó Hugo, besándola de nuevo.

—No, claro que no lo es—murmuró Lily, sonriendo.

No podía culpar del todo a la tradición Potter, porque estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver. Probablemente aunque nunca se hubiese enterado de la tonta maldición, se habría enamorado de él de todos modos.

—Sabes que vamos a tener muchos problemas, ¿verdad?—murmuró él, de pronto.

—Probablemente, pero las tradiciones son tradiciones.

Hugo le sonrió como siempre hacía, con esa sonrisa de lado, como un travieso niño pequeño. Esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba, pero no tanto como su cabello, eso era definitivamente lo que más le gustaba de él.


End file.
